This invention relates to a molded plastic article used for the installation of electronic and electrical wires. Electrical raceways are mounted on interior walls to take the place of running wires through wall cavities and to hide wires from view. Electrical raceways simplify the task of wiring and reduce the need to punch holes through walls.
Raceways are typically provided as either metal sections or as two piece rigid plastic sections in three or four foot lengths. Many raceways on the market provide for a deformable slotted cover through which wires can be accessed. Other raceways are provided with fully detachable covers that snap into place. For long runs, current raceways are assembled as a series of long parts which are interlocked at connecting members or at junction boxes.
Plastic raceways are manufactured such that they deform from their typical cross-sectional shape upon torsional forces. Application of these torsional forces results in the raceway popping open or a permanent loss in the desired cross-sectional shape. If the raceways attach to the wall surfaces with adhesive strips, such actions also result in the adhesive strips losing contact with the walls. Workmen are then forced to drill through the raceway to secure the raceway to the walls with additional screws puncturing the walls onto which it is attached.
An example of such a raceway is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/221,211 to Williams. The raceway disclosed therein includes a number of hinges and locking mechanisms, but does not include sufficiently designed structures to prevent torsional deformation along the longitudinal axis nor does it provide sufficient structure to ease assembly of the final construction. The raceway disclosed also does not disclose a raceway with a substantially square cross section with locking mechanisms that facilitate assembly.
Another example of such a raceway is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,735 to Tisbo, et al. The raceway disclosed therein includes a three-walled duct with two hinges onto which a cover must be placed. The Tisbo structure discloses mechanisms that upon assembly form a substantially 90 degree angle between the side walls and the bottom of the raceway, but does not include a locking mechanism to prevent deformation upon the application of torsional forces.